


The Flame

by seraf



Series: And then there was war [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dean Says Yes, Episode: s05e06 I Believe The Children Are Our Future, Gen, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sam Says Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oftentimes, there are people who haven't actually seen the fighting. These people have a bad habit of romanticizing the fight. Jesse Turner, however, is not one of these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame

It had somehow remained peaceful where he was; a small bubble of space in Australia, where, if you were disillusioned enough, it could seem like the Apocalypse wasn't going on, as one boy lived alone, making sure the small house where he stayed was kept in enough order.

He had sometimes idly wondered that if the reason that Lucifer and Michael hadn't taken the fight here (because according to reports he could sometimes listen to on a very staticy radio, they had taken it everywhere else; at one point causing a solar eclipse for nearly four days because they had flew into the orbit and blocked the sun while hacking at each other's true forms, they had sent plagues running wild as they, ironically, fought in Egypt, they had burnt forests to the ground and set glaciers on countries.) was that they were afraid of him.

If someone had asked him before this had all unfolded, he would have asked for a normal life. He hadn't wanted to be the Antichrist, and that title had made him shudder.

Now all he could feel was a sort of weary gratitude for it; if that was, indeed, what kept the two warring archangels away. The one time he had popped back into America, out of pure curiosity, he had been dismayed to see what had become of his childhood home, reduced to rubble along with the rest of the block. Was this really what the angels were calling Paradise?

He really should have known better than to trust Sam and Dean.

After he closed his eyes and restored the block, the reconstructed houses remaining as his sort of final goodbye, he returned to the house he had been staying in in Australia, and he wasn't planning to ever return to America.

He thought he hadn't attracted any attention, so when he was lying back on the beanbag in his room, boredly reading the Harry Potter series again (Jesse Turner, the one person who had the luxury of being bored in the midst of the apocalypse), the sound of quiet wingbeats sank a sick feeling of anxiety in his stomach as he carefully slipped the bookmark into his book, and, trying to make as little noise as possible, appeared downstairs, where he could just sense something a little bit not human. He gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw who it was.

"Dean?" he asked disbelievingly, stepping forward and looking the man over. "How are you here? Where's Sam? What are you-" 

His voice died in his throat when whoever it was (because it obviously wasn't Dean) cast cold, white-blue eyes on him. How could he have been that stupid? It wasn't Dean. He should have been able to sense that,  _had_ been able to sense that. His hands drew into fists at his sides, and he was surprised at how calm his own voice was when he stated, simply, "You aren't Dean."

"No." the creature answered simply, giving a half-smile that sent a shiver down Jesse's spine.

Jesse remembered the sound of wings from earlier, saw the creature's unnaturally blue eyes, and put two and two together. "You're an angel." Wondered what sort of things must have happened to get Dean, of all people to say yes to an angel.

The creature, the angel, inclined their head, expressions almost alien and cold, not anything like Dean, and Jesse got the sense that there was more than that. His eyes widened and he took a step back as something clicked into place, and he took an instinctual step back, hands up and ready to protect himself if the angel were to make any moves forward. "You're-you're Michael, right?"

A smile curled it's way around Dean's lips, and Michael inclined his head. "And you are Jesse Turner, the ab- cambion." Jesse didn't know what 'cambion' meant, but he was fairly certain that the word preceding wasn't a compliment.

Jesse nodded, in the meantime resolving to himself  _if he tries anything, I'm turning him into a hamster, Lucifer or not._ Michael crossed his arms, and Jesse found himself hoping the archangel couldn't read his thoughts.

"I've come to take you to a, ah, safer spot. We cannot have you acquired by my- brother." he said, spitting out the last word as if it pained him. "We've learned that you can reply aggressively to signs of aggression, so we cannot simply dispose of you."

Jesse crossed his arms, drawing up to his full not-quite-five-feet height. "And where's Lucifer now? Isn't that fight important and all?"

Michael had a twinge of nearly cruel pride in his voice when he spoke next. "Wounded. And my brother is not so egotistical as to fight with a third of a wing missing. He retreated, and we do not know to where. Besides-" he stated, and Jesse got the feeling that a lab rat must have, being studied with fascination in the experimenter's eyes. "I did want to see the infamous halfling for myself."

Jesse considered it, he really did. Maybe a safe place provided by the angels would be, to use a phrase, a godsend. But he was safe here, unless the archangel wearing a Winchester intended to do more than just talk and freak him out. "Thanks for the offer, sir. But I think I'm going to stay here." He gestured vaguely outwards. "But there are people getting hurt. Shouldn't you protect them, instead?"

Michael's eyes gleamed with something curious. "Very well, Jesse. But we will have to get rid of you, in the event that Lucifer also comes to seek you out."

And with that, the room was once again empty, leaving Jesse with clenched hands and a lingering sense of nervousness.


End file.
